


Forgotten Melody

by Moonlight_Blue_Rose



Category: Pandora Hearts
Genre: Gen, finding the grave, you may not remember but your heart does
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:07:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26459944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonlight_Blue_Rose/pseuds/Moonlight_Blue_Rose
Summary: Vines and moss covered the stone, twisting and holding it possessively and a golden watch glinted in the seeping sunlight.
Kudos: 3





	Forgotten Melody

**Author's Note:**

> I just started rereading PH and really wanted a written version of the first chapter where they find the grave. I hope I was able to convey the strangeness Oz must have felt in this.

Soft notes filled the garden and Oz blinked. He looked around, thoughts about his father forgotten, and a strange feeling took hold of him. Without thinking, he started walking forward, Gill worriedly calling him, and standing in the middle of the path, he felt something crack under him and the next moment he was falling, Gill’s concerned scream near and a small hand holding his wrist tightly.

Opening his eyes, Oz saw that Gil was on top of him with little cuts and bruises. The fall was painful but not dangerous and Oz and Gil got up only to see a big tree and a grave beneath it.

Vines and moss covered the stone, twisting and holding it possessively and a golden watch glinted in the seeping sunlight.

The grave felt familiar and the pocket watch even more so, like a faded memory erased from existence, or a calm afternoon spent bathing in sunlight and Oz…

“Is this a graveyard?” Gilbert’s voice broke the strange trance Oz had found himself in, the nostalgic feeling receded and he was once again able to focus on what’s in front of him.

“But… there is only one grave…”

Oz stopped, eyes catching sight of the pocket watch, and the next moment he was reaching for it, nostalgia and an unnamed emotion swirling in his heart, making him flinch back.

 _‘What… is this feeling?’_ He stumbled back, heart thumping loudly, and he stared at the watch.

_‘The music I heard… was it coming from this watch?’_

Suddenly, his throat felt dry, and he swallowed, hoping to make the strangeness disappear and carefully opened the watch.

_‘A melody I don’t recall ever hearing before…’_

(Then why did it feel familiar? Like he has heard it before…)

_‘A pocket watch that belongs to someone I don’t know…’_

(Like he has seen it, long, long ago…)

_‘But… somehow…’_

The melody from before filled the place, soft and solemn and so beautiful.

_(It felt warm like sunshine and a longing almost unnoticeable. It was… it was…)_

Tick. Tock.

The ticking of a clock replaced the gentle melody and Oz found himself in a room full of toys and dolls.

“Where… am I?” He said and like a switch was flipped, all the toys started laughing, sharp and creepy and unsettling, happily chanting.

“He is finally back! She will be so happy!”

“She’s been waiting for a long, long time!”

He stepped back but froze as quiet footsteps were heard and a _~~familiar~~_ gentle voice told the dolls to settle down. He slowly turned around and came face to face with a young girl, dress pure white, who ran to hug him. She talked as if she knew him but he has never seen her before.

_(Or has he?)_

“What are you!?”

Then there was fire, bright and encompassing the whole room, and her voice chanting the same thing over and over again.

Then the girl was back, even though it didn’t feel like the same person, and her hands were around his neck, tight and fingers digging into his flesh. She was talking about something but Oz couldn’t understand and then there was a knife and-

“Oz-bocchan!”

He was back to the grave with Gil, the familiar but not melody playing, the sun seeping through the tree’s branches and the nameless grave.

Was it all a dream?


End file.
